Fallen from Darkness
by decadeshadow
Summary: "The shadows are always watching, always listening, and they are always there. The shadows are the benders of fate, the shapers of reality. They control life, and death. All it takes is one screw up, and everything will fall to darkness. This is why you are who you are, Nex." Luna X OC/ Rated T for intense moments and violence DON'T OWN STORY PIC / Please read
1. Chapter 1

Fallen from darkness chapter 1

The cold wind stung at the alicorn soft fur. Her wings were tight against her sides, each one swaying slightly as she walked. Her blue coat jerked around as the princess of the night shiverd. Around her were Heaps of snow coverd rocks. Having been pulled out from the ground by several talented miners. Lunas horn glowwed a dark blue, lighting the area ahead of her as she walked through the cave. Several small fires adorned the inside, caused by the lanterns after they had fallen. Pickaxes scatterd the mine, showwing that it had been abandoned recently, and as if they were running. Behind the princess were six of her royal gaurds, each holding a large spear or sword. To her right was her second in command, a pegasus named black spear. He carried a obsidian tipped spear in his right wing, hence the name. "Do you know what happened here princess?" He asked. She stayed silent for awhile, before nodding. "yes, though I warn you, this has the possibility of being something extremely dangerous, in so much that if you wish to leave now, I, nor anypony else, will think any less of you." Hearing thier princess speak in such a manner worried the gaurds, but did not ward them off. "very well, I thank thee." Luna said before continuing on.

The group continued on, and soon luna stopped the group once again. "Up ahead is the beast that the miners spoke about. If you wish to survive you must do exactly as I say. Failure to do so will result in death, not by me, but by the beast." Once again the gaurds nodded, and Luna lightly tapped a barracaded door. The miners had thought they could trap it, it didnt work... The door almost instnatly disinigrated, and they walked inside. The first thing they noticed was the horrid smell, then they noticed the were coverd in a black slime substance, though what was attached to the slime, unerved them. Ponies, at least ten of them, stuck to the walls. Their eyes were open, and they were breathing, put they were obviously dead. All color had been drained from their bodies, leaving a sad husk. The walls led to a single corner of the room. There was a large crack in the wall, and what was there made lunas heart leap. Black glowwing runes adorned the statue, and smoke poured out of the mouth and eyes. It was a massive skull, though it was not of a pony, or anything else she had seen since her parents were still alive. It was the skull of an evil and demonic creature. Lunas horn flared, and she was coverd in a magestic blue armor. She looked to her gaurds, "run... i hold it off, just run." The gaurds were confused, and one yelled in surprise, though when luna looked to the gaurd, there was nothing but a torn up helmet. The cave was suddenly filled with horrible screams of pain. Running was futile, and Luna knew it. The door had been sealed by the black goop, and the gaurds automaticly formed a cirlce around her. When the screaming finaly stopped, the carcass of the poor gaurd droped to the ground. Like the others, He was dead, but... not. All colors were sucked out and replaced with a dull grey.

Know that the screaming stopped, the room was completely silent, except for the faint sound of water hitting the ground. Soon they found that it was not water, as an evil face appeared through the darkness. It was evil and sickly, seeming to pulse with a black venom. Its mouth was full of razor sharp teeth, and a sickly forked toungue slitherd around. "Drool dripped down its face, and to the surprise of the ponies, it spoke. "Who daresssss dissssturb me..." Its voice sounded neither mare or stallion, or even both. It was cold, and it ephisized its 'S's Luna glared at it. "We have come to gather information about the lack of communication from the miners. I was not expecting a lurker to be here." It smiled at the princess, "Oh it hassss been sssso long sssssince sssssomepony called me by name, my dear princessssss luna..." It said, "Well letsss get to bisssnessss shall we? I havent eaten an alicorn for over twelve thousand years, and I want to refresh my memory..." Luna used her magic to make a forcefeild around her and the gaurds just in time, as the lurker lunged at them. The feild lit up the entire cave, and the full form of the lurker was shown. It looked like a timberwolf in a way, though it was completely black. It had massive black claws, each one as long as a large knife. It had a long fleshy tail. At the end of it was a terrifying spike. It seemed to be laughing, though it sounded more like a series of dark grunts.

Soon he began hitting the sheild with its tail. The magic barrier seemed to crack a little, and luna cried out as her focus was ripped away. The lurkers spiked tail shot into another gaurds chest, and he was thrown away visously. If looks could kill, they would right now. Luna let out a blast of purple energy right at the beast, and hit the lurker straight in the chest. It grunted in slight anoyance, before attacking another gaurd. It ripped off its armor with one swipe, and then sank its teeth straight into the gaurds neck. He died instantly from the lurkers jaw streanth. Luna let out another blast, this one missing by a few inches. The lurker was about to take another gaurd out, but luna was not going to let another gaurd die for her. With a flash of light luna summoned her favored weapon in the war against discord. A dark blue scythe appeared, enveloped in her magic. She swung at the beast, and cut a deep gash in its shoulder. Now it howled in pain. There is a reason luna rarely used her scythe anymore, it was infused with many different poisons, enough to kill anything.

It turned its attention to luna, who swung again. It hit the lurkers tail, and with a horrible tug, the severd tail fell to the ground. Black ooze poured from the wounds, and the lurker made one last attempt at killing its opponent. It lunged at luna, though she jabbed it right into its skull. Luna twisted around, flipping over the lurker. The lurker exploded into black smoke, and the goo surrounded the cave dissapeared. The poor ponies husks sank into the ground, and luna almost collapsed. Her armor and scythe dissapeared. The only thing that remained inside of the cave was the statue, and it seemed to stare right at luna. In fact it did stare, though thats not the only thing its did. A black beam shot out of its mouth, hitting luna. It lasted a few seconds, before it dissapated, and luna looked even more exausted. The statue, began to melt just like the goo did, though there was something in the goo.

"Are you alright princess?" Black spear asked. She nodded, and walked over to the goo, looking for what was inside. She gasped," black spear, go get the medics outside, there is a survivor."

A/N: YAY! I think this chapter went long very well, though it isnt very long... Anyways, yeah, I am making another new story. I have had this idea for awhile now, and I had to put it out there. This doesent mean i am pausing my other stories though, I will still post chapters normaly. If you have anything to tell me or ask, dont be afriad. I appretiate all critisism and or advice.

Oh and i am going to warn you now, if you couldnt tell, this is going to be a darker story compared to my other ones. I tried to make it intense, but not so much as to have to put it as horror. Tell me if you want me to continue it, or not. I personaly think this is a great start for a story, hehh, and i torture you with a cliff hanger :3

Seriously though, this is not going to be a very lighthearted story. Its T but if i included more description... This would be M, or who knows, i might change it.

If you need anything just ask :D

-decadeshadow 


	2. Chapter 2

Fallen from darkness chapter 2

Luna sat in her chair, her eye staring intently at the pony laying in the bed. Her mane was dlightly unkept, due to the hours of waiting for the stallion to wake up, though her hair still flowwed in invisible wind. A few chairs and tables were strewn about the large hospital room, all of them very luxurious and unique. 'Room F2' a small green sign read, hanging right next to the door. Luna sighed, eyes still unwavering from the stallion. In the darkness of the cave you could not see him in detail, though now that they were in the canterlot hospital she was... satasfied... with his appearance. He had a short black mane that most stallions fashioned, and his coat was a dark blue. His cutie mark, or rather, his lacking in a cutie mark was off putting, though his race was what really worried about. upon his back rested two large wings, the feathers slowly turning to black. Upon his head was a long horn that was abnormaly sharp. He had a few scars throughout his body, which the doctors had said were inflicted by some kind of animal.

Luna sighed, looking around for something to entertain the tired princess. She had been waiting for a few hours now, having only gotten back from the mine the day before. The moment she got back with the medics and surviving gaurd, she was questioned by celestia.

(Flashback) :D

"What happened? Are you hurt? Why are you missing three gaurds? Was it bandits?" celestia quickly asked the distressed princess. Luna sighed sadly,"sister, it was a lurker, from when mother and father still roamed. It fed on the residents, and by the time we arrived there was only this pony left." Luna said as she pointed to the pony laying on a streacher.

Celestias eyes widened, "He is an alicorn..." Celestia frowned slightly, and motioned for her younger sister to follow. She did so willingly, and the arrived at a plush room. The walls were a glorious white, and the ceiling was a fantasic painting of the sun rising over canterlot mountain. Normaly luna would be gawking at the sight, but instead she only sighed. Around the room were several desks and chairs, almost iddentical to the ones in Luna's own room. Near the middle of the room was a massive bed. The cusioned looked as if they were as soft as clouds, and the pillows looked even more so. Pure white covers adorned the bed, though they were slighlty wrinkled due to celestia sitting down on it.

"Tell me everything that happened, i dont want a single detail spared." Celestia said, her eyes narrowed.

Luna did just that, telling her everything in vivid detail, describing the lurker, the statue, the screams, the 'dead' ponies, everything. Celestia just sat the entire time, her eyes still narrowed the entire time. She seemed to be deep in thought, though Luna could'nt be sure.

After what seemed to be another thousand years, Luna finished her story.

Celestias emotionless expression turned to a small frown, before her horn began to glow dimly. A tingling sensation shot through Luna.

She rolled her eyes, "I feel fine celestia, a scan is unescicary." Celestia nodded, but only after finishing her scan. "yes, sorry sister. The beam seems so bizzare, it didnt hurt you, nor did it effect you physicly in any way. "Maybe it will drive me crazy." Luna said humorisly. Celestia nodded, before opening the door with her magic.

"Well i wont distract you from your rest any longer sister." Celestia said, as luna began walking out the door. Luna simlpy nodded and walked out into the corridor.

(Present)

Luna snapped back to the present, checking to see if the stallion had awoken. To her displeasure, he was still asleep. The princess of the night sighed, and laid her head back. Her eyes slowly began to close, and when she thought she was about to fall asleep, A loud "THUD" brought her back. She looked over to the bed once again to find that he had fallen from the bed, Luna's eyes couldnt help but roll. She made her way over to the alicorns sleeping body, but she began to notice something off. He was breathing way to fast to be sleeping. She was right about to make sure he was alseep when one of his legs kicked out and tripped the princess. She yelped in surprise as she fell to the ground. The stallion got up with surprising speed, and spinted out the door.

Luna growled, frustation dripping from her voice. "celestia said he might have amnesia." She teleported out of the room, appearing right outside of the door. The stallion soon turned a corner, right into luna's magical force feild. Luna could see his face now, and she felt bad for the confused pony. He looked scared, his blue eyes staring at the princess in terror.

"We do not wish to hurt thee, just calm down and let us speak." Luna said with all the kindness she could muster. Listening to he words, he slowly sat down, though he still looked terrified.

Luna's force feild dissapated, and she smiled at the alicorn.

He didnt smile back.

"Hello," princess luna began "My name is princess Luna, do you remember yours?" He nodded cautiosuly, but didnt say a word.

"Can you tell me?" Luna asked gently.

He nodded,"My name is Nex."

A/N: Hello! First of all, I would like to thank MorningGale for this stories first review, it really does help

If you have any critisism or avice at all it would be appretiated, Even if it is just a "Great work" is helpful. I am sorry for the lack of chapters posted, its just i have been playing WoT and I... nevermind. I was busy, how about that? Normaly I will post chapters faster, but I really wanted this ne... Sorry. Anyways...

-decadeshadow 


	3. Chapter 3

Fallen from Darkness chapter 3

Pre-authors note: Hello readers! I have decided thsat this will be my main story, i will continue oppisites attract and maybe head in the clouds, I might even rewrite it, though it wouldnt be the same. Just PM me if you want it to continue.

Anyways, I took some advice from an article I read, and it really helped me plan out the story. In so much that I have enough for this entire story... and another. Its not for sure, but I am planning on there being two or more stories in this series.

Okay, on with the story-

Nex sat down in a small grove, tree's surrounding him and a few bushes around him. The grass around him was a dull green, which was odd for the area outside.

Outside of the grove were piles of snow, though not a spec of the frozen substance touched the area. Nex's face was scrunched up in concentration, a few beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. Several sparks were shooting out of his horn, flying up into the black ball that surrounded the grove. Every gust of wind and burst off snow dissinigrated inside of the orb, though the ball was getting smaller and smaller. Nex felt his protection spell start to fade, and in a final attempt he put all of his energy into one last push.

The desired effect was acheived, and the area around him returned to a lusious and green hill. The flowers rebloomed, bunnies ran around, exactly what it was like before Nex's excersize. He heard the familiar sound of hoofsteps walking up from behind him, and he sat down with a happy sigh.

"You are getting better at protection magic, though the final burst was slightly reckless." The princess of the night lectured. "Well I wasnt expecting a snowstorm, and the ice shards at the start were just mean." Nex said, a smile still plasterd on his face.

"So do I pass?" Nex asked, eager to get out of his protection magic stage. Luna nodded," I am surprised of your progress, though soon wnough you WILL hit you magical limits."

It had been two months since Nex had awoken, and since then many things changed for pair of alicorns.

After a few weeks of close study, equestrias best doctors found no physical problems with the young alicorn. Sadly, he would never be able to remember who he was. The lurker did something to his mind, toyed with it, destroying what made him Nex. To at least figure out he was, they searched through the canterlot files. There was absolutly no information on Nex, so he remained in the canterlot castle. After two weeks of staying there, the princess of the night offerd him a deal. Due to him being an alicorn, he would be extremely powerful, and a target for equestrias armies. He could stay at the castle as a guest, or rather a prisoner, or he could be privatly trained by none other than herself. He agreed imeediatly, and for the next month and a half they studies, worked, and occasionaly played, together.

Luna was not just a mentor to Nex, she was a friend, and the closest thing he had to a family. he shot through the studies, much to Luna's satisfaction. The faster he masters magic, the faster they can continue with other things.

Nex smiled at luna, " poked her with his hoof, a wild grin spreading across his face. "Tag, your it." Before flying as fast as he possibly could towards the distant castle of canterlot.

"Thou is a imature foal!" She happily yelled out at her student, all the while giving chase. She was almost instantly flying right by his side, and he looked at her, a competitive smirk across his face.

"Tag" Luna said, as she bobbed him on the nose, flying even faster. They were about half way back to the massive castle, not wanting to loose to their little game, Nex pushed began to flap his wings even harder.

Soon he was right behind luna once again, and with a sideflip he taged luna, speeding down to the ground below. Tree's flew by either side of him, and he even passed a few summer homes. Luna was a few feet behind him, though he knew at anymoment she could speed up to him. He twisted to the side, begining the climb up the mountain city. Luna slowly began to gain on him, her face scrunched up in concentration. They were almost to the castle, a few seconds more and they would make it. Sadly though, luna was'nt about to loose.

Her horn light up with a dark blue glow. Her wings were eveloped, and she shot foreward. She instantly shot foreward, tagging Nex and slamming down in the castle courtyard.

"A wing enchantment!?" Nex yelled as he softly landed next to her. "There are no rules in war," Luna said. "This is tag, princess, and using magic should be cheating." Should have said that before I used it then." After luna's reply she happily trotted over to a door to the castle.

Nex grumpily followed, her,"stupid wing enchantment... cheater... so close.." Nex mutterd under his breath. Luna and Nex walked through the halls of the castle, benches and maps displayed in case of somepony getting tired... or lost. After awhile the duo came across a large ebony door, its handles a shiny gold, and hinges as big as a ponies head. Two gaurds stood outside of it, each armed with a spear. They seemed to stare at Nex, though looked away quickly whenever he saw them.

The doors were enveloped in a purple glow, before slowly opening. Behind the doors stood a massive throne, equiped with a large red cusion, fountains, and even a pheonix cage, though its resident was perched on a long golden pole, near the head of the throne. Sitting ontop of the throne was none other than celestia herself, her mane flowwing in a non-existent wind. Two gaurds stood at eaither side of her throne, once again, both armed with spears.

"Hello dear sister, how are your lessons with Nex going?" Luna looked at the two gaurds, before they got the hint to leave. "Lessons are going along great dear sister, soon we will begin teleportation and summoning magic." Luna said with a happy smile. Celestia cocked her head in confusion,"Did'nt you just start protection magic last week?" She nodded, We justarrived from the elemental gaurden, there I tested his skill, he passed." Celestia eyes Nex carefully,"He did? Can you show me?" Luna nodded, and without hesitation, or even an expression, sent a massive beam at Nex. Nex had a fraction of time to react, though due to luna constnatly doing this to him in practice he cast a simple sheild spell, and her blast was evicerated.

Celestia smiled and Nex just rolled his eyes, pretty much bored with this, after all in the past month he had passed in enchantments, alchemy, Illusion, and now protection. "Instead though, celestia began to laugh lightly.

"Getting bored of the cerimonies?" She said, a knowing smile upon her lips. "I-I um, no they are actually very entertaining..." Not wanting to anger the princesses. "The gaurds are gone, no need to try and please me, i dispize them too, though we need to keep impearinces. Anyways, I know there is no need to actually continue with them, so from now on you no longer need to see me after every topic is taught." Luna blushed slightly, "Sorry sister, I just thought you would like to know." Celestia shook her head, I do wish to know, though a big ordeal is uneccisary. Anyways, It has come to my attention that you have been working yourselves way too hard, a rarely see you do anything fun these days, so Luna, I will take care of your duties, and Nex, I have a recomendation for you, something I wish for you to study." Nex perked up,"What is is?" She smirked to Luna, who facehoofed. "I wish for you to go to ponyville for a week, and study the magic of friendship." Nex frowned slightly at that, "um... can i study something that doesent involve me going somewhere extremely populated?" She shook her head, "Tommorow morning i wilol have a carrage prepared for you, and luna too, if she desires. Said pony nodded, it would be nice to catch up with twilight sparkle. She could tell me about her trip through the mirror in more detail." With that, Nex and Luna were excused, and they each went their seperate ways, Luna returning to her chambers, and Nex to his. As they walked away from eachother, Luna could'nt help but smile and look back, before she sent a small magical burst at the black and blue alicorn. "Tag!" She yelled as she began sprinting down the hall.

A/N: Hello, again... Anyways, I apoligize for not posting for a few days, I got really into WoT and school :P Any reviews, critisism, or anything else is greatly appreciated.

-Decadeshadow 


	4. Chapter 4

Fallen from Darkness chapter 4

Pre-Authors note: Hello! I felt kinda bad for not posting for awhile, so I decided to put out another one. I thank MorningGale, for posting most of this stories reviews, I really appreciate it. I AM trying to make the chapters longer, and I actually am. Chapter four was over two hundred more words than Any other thing I have written. I Hope it made you guys happeh. :) Anyways, I will probrably post this friday, or saturday. BTW I am still accepting OC's, Though I am looking for bad OC's, villans, monsters, Yada Yada Yada. Just PM me and I will put it in later chapters. Now... On with the story!

The wind blew harshy against the golden chariot, whipping his mane back rather dramiticly, much to his displeasure. Behind him stood several crates each one about three feet tall, reaching up to Nex's mid hooves. Four burly pegasus stallions pulled the chariot, each panting heavily from the long journey. Behind him, in another chariot, was none other than the princess of the night. Her chariot was massive compared to Nex's own. Sleek and black, the entire thing seemed to be smooth. The front had three long spikes jetting out, each one harmless, though the the tips straightened out into a razor sharp edge.

Eight black stallions with large bat wings pulled the princess as she sat on a black cusion. Luna was wearing a pure black hood, along with all of her royal atire. Nex was wearing a slightly different cloak, though this one had a red tint to it, his own personal touch. After all, it is a simple illusion spell.

The large village known as ponyville was visible in the distance now, and soon they would land. The group flew in silience, mostly because the wind was deafining, not to mention the awkwardness of trying to converse to a bunch or workstallions who were carrting you around like their master. The city was clearly visible now, only being a few hundred more yards away. Already Nex could make out certain buildings, like the tree house Luna had described. He also saw a massive candy house, a cloud mansion, and if he looked closly, a small cottage on the outskirts. The bouteqe was clearly visible, being plush enough to be the town hall. The apple farm seemed to surround the village, streaching for a unforeceable distance. The chariots began to dip down and slow over a large road, and a few yards away was the tree house. The sun was dipping ovefr the mountains in the distance, and in the corner of his eye he could see Luna's horn light up with a brilliant blue as the moon rose into the sky. The stars soon spread all over the sky as Luna concentrated, her tonge sticking out slightly. Once she was finished, the due of alicorns jumped down to the ground. Luna nodded at me, a smile spread across her lips. While Luna his behind the tree house, prepared to jump out, i knocked on the door. Soon a purple unicorn with a purple, pink, and magenta mane. She was smilling, that is, until she saw Nex. She actually looked a little scared, which was good, Nex was doing my part well.

"Hello? Who are you?" The pony asked. Nex stayed silent, though he looked up slighlty, a creepy and sinister smirk plasterd across his face. The shadows coverd his eyes, though a part of his muzzle and horn were revealed.

After a few seconds Luna did her part. Nex saw a shadow sneak by twilight, and Luna grew out of it. She was wearing black armor now, and had a pair of fake fangs in her mouth. She tapped her shoulder, and unicorn turnede to see her right in her face. The reaction was flawless. She screamed, and slapped Nex. Luna could'nt contain her laughter anymore, and burst into a maliscious cackle. She spat out her teeth and her armor did the same. She was still laughing, and twilight got the joke immediatly.

"very funny guys, way to prank the nerd living in a tree." Luna and Nex apoligized, and Nex's outfit also disapeared.

For the next five minutes twilight gave the pair a tour of the library, much to their amazement at how many books the unicorn had. Yes, it is a library, waterproof books in the showwer?

After she had show us the house we all went to twilight's living room.

"So you have only been training for a few weeks and you have masterd protection? It took me weeks to figure out how to make a simple force feild." Nex shrugged, "I don't know how much longer I can Keep up the rate of magic." Luna nodded, "You are strong Nex, but I don't belive even you can keep it up."

Suddenly, the familiar sound of hoofs beating against a door rang through the house. "Ooh that's the other's. Finaly, a sleepover with all my friends." Twilight said as she walked over to the door. "Sleepover?" Nex asked Luna, and she only smiled at him, "You are supposed to learn friendship right? This is one of the best ways to do it." Nex nodded in understanding, before the door opened and five other ponies walked in.

One was a cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane. She had wonderful magenta eyes that radiated confidence, it seemecd to change the mood of the room from calm and quite, to awesome. Her cutie mark was a rainbow lightning bolt shooting out of a cloud, it puzzled him.

The next pony who walked in was a rather, pink, earth pony. Her mane was poofy and her eyes a magnetic blue. She looked lilke the happiest pony alive, and Nex would'nt be surprised if she was. Her cutie mark were three differently colored balloons, also puzzling Nex.

Soon followed another earth pony. She was a impressive orange with a few freckles on each side of her head. Her eyes were a bright green, though it suited the pony. She had a brown steson hat, worn and faded in few spots, but otherwise in great condition. Her cutie mark were three juicy looking apples, telling Nex that she must be an apple farmer, probrably the owner f the massive orcherd around the town.

Soon followed a timid looking pegasus. Her mane was a sweet pink and her coat was a soft yellow. Her eyes were a pasionate blue, and her cutie mark resembled three butterflies. Vet maybe?

The final pony to walk in was a high class unicorn. Her coat was a pure white and her purple mane and eyes stuck out among the group, though she had a goofy smile on her face. Her cutie mark were three diamonds, and strangely enough, Nex reconized her. So fifteen minutes of reading fashion magizines was'nt completely useless.

They all noticed princess Luna and Nex sitting on twilights couch, and they all bowed, much to her displeasure.

"I have told thee, we are friends are we not? Bowwing is not neccisary." They got up to their hooves awkwardly, "Sorry Princess, just not used to being a personal friend to the princess." The cyan pegasus stated. Luna nodded, "We are ponies too, my dear rainbow dash, and you may call me Luna, calling me princess all the time makes me feel like I am making you all be friends with me.

"So who are you?" Rainbow dash asked. "Oooh he is an alicorn!" Rarity shouted. "That's... nice." Fluttershy softly said. "Are ya'll some kind of fancy prince or something? You kinda look like Luna, brother maybe?" Applejack asked.

"Wo-oh ALICORN PARTY!" Pinkie pie screamed as she flew across the room on a trapeze. "Oh no, we asure you, we are not related, we rescued Nex from a beast, he is not a prince." Luna said, a small blush across her cheeks. "Why is she blushing?" Nex thought.

pinkie pie suddenly appeared right in front of next, a impossibly huge smile scross her lips. "SO YOU ARE AN ALICORN THAT IS SOOOO COOL HEY WHAT IS YOUR FAVORATE COLOR? BLUE? YELLOW? HOW ABOUT GREEN? OOOOH I AM SO EXCITED! ARE YOU LIKE A LONG TIME FRIEND OF THE PRINCESS OR SOMETHING? I AM JU- Nex stuck his hoof in her mouth, the only practicle way to shush the pony. I am sorry but I have no idea what my favorate color is, and no, Luna and I met just a few weeks ago, and she is my mentor." I said quickly, gasping a little from the lack of air. "How the crap is she not hyperventalating?" Nex thought. He took his hoof out of her mouth, only to find that she was perfectly fine.

"Okey doeky loki Nex!" She said before she floated away, not moving a muscle. Nex just stared at the pony for a few seconds before his hoof collided with his face.

For the next hour or so the eight ponies simply talked. Though they did eat a few smores.

"Okay!" twilight yelled, rounding up the group. Which should we play first, truth or dare? or maybe scary stories? She asked thr group. They quickly chose truth or dare. "I dare rarity to do her mane like rainbowdash for two hours!" Pinkie pie shouted. Rarity gasped, and glared at the pink pony. "You did this last sleepover!" She yelled. Pinkie nodded yeah, but dashy was'nt here." With a few grumbles rarity went to the bathroom, coming out a few moments later looking exactly like rainbow dash. She even took out her fake eyelashes. This resulted in gasps, and laughter. Rainbow dash smiled at rarity, and playfully punched her shoulder, "It suits you, know we can BOTH look awesome." Rarity rolled her eyes, and sat back down with the group. She looked at Nex evily, which she pulled off pretty well. " dare nex to spend five minutes in twilights smallest closet, wih pinkie pie." Nex cringed, tight fit, with a hyperactive pony.

Great.

Reluctantly the two ponies went into twilights closet. It was filled with books, what a surprise. Nex climbed on top of the books, while pinkie dove into them. It was actually a pretty big closet, though the books made the floor and walls rather uncomfy. Pinkie seemed to swin through the books, either noticing the uncomforbility or not caring. The five minutes were uneventfull, though Nex got a bad cramp in his back.

The door opened with a slowly and quite twisting of the doorknob, and the pair fell out, along with an avalanche of books. the group picked up the mess, and decided to switch to scary stories. Each pony told a scary story, and surprisingly fluttershy knew a rather... terrifying... saga. Soon it became Nex's turn, and she smiled awkwardly, "Um... I dont know any..." They all booed, and Nex sheepishly apoligized. Luna spoke up "Didnt you study the mental state of fear? You could probrably make up one." That gave Nex a wonderful, yet horrific idea. Does anypony mind if I use illision magic? It will make it so I don't have to talk, and it would be much more... horrifying. They all agreed, though fluttershy said she didnt want to see anything scary. "Its alright fluttershy, nopony blames you." When are you going to start? Luna asked, right as Nex's horn lit up, and the room turned black for a moment.

LUNA'S POV (Changed to increase intensity {Temporary})

The area around me went from the pleasent library to a pitch black room. Cold wind blew against me, which stunned me, we were in the library not a few seconds ago. Soon the blackness changed to a ruined version of the library. Spider-webs and several holes adorned the walls and ceiling. The same ruined furniture sat all around the room, the same couch I had been sitting in was there, though it had claw marks and stains of blood covering it. Bandages were by the floor of the couch, along with streaks of blood leading to the kitchen. Confused, I walked over to it. The air was cold, and seemed evil. I slowly creaked open the door, and what was there scared me.

I am over two thousand years old, survived countless wars, solved problems that would blow a normal ponies mind, but this, this was different. It looked like a pony, in the fact that it had four hooves, a muzzle, but it had absolutly no hair. It was standing over something, a small black lizard creature. it had a spike on its tail, though rother than that it seemed completely harmless. I reconized it immediatly. It was a young lurker... but how could Nex even know what a lurker looks like? The pony standing over the dead lurker must have heard my breathing, because it's head snapped over to me.

It eyes... they were pure black, souless, evil. It smirked at me, showwing it's razor sharp array of teeth. I found that i had been staring, and my eyes were tearing up, so i quickly blinked. It was gone, though I knew exactly were it was. It's cold breath ran down my back, chilling my bones. "Hello LLLLLuuuuunaaaa." It's voice was cold and raspy, and it reeked with evil. I felt something wet drip down onto my back, and it slowly ran down my coat to the ground. It was drooling on me... I snapped back, aiming my hoof right to where I thought it was, but it was gone. Cold laughter rang through the house, and I found myself running down halls that werent supposed to be there. Every once in awhile I would see it in the corner of my eye, but I kept running. Finnaly I found the front door, but when I opened it, I nearly screamed. It was right there, its mouth opened into a unrealistic angle. It lept onto me, and shoved its teeth into me.

I shot up, finding myself back on the couch, everypony staring at me weirdly.

(Back to third person :3)

Nex looked at Luna guiltily. She looked terrified, genuily terrified. He had made the others dreams less scary, the worst being chased by a pack of timberwolves. He had upped hers because he knew it would take a lot to scare her, but he didn't want to scare her so badly that she begins to lash around in her sleep. She was pantint heavily, looking at Nex, panting and terrified. "Nex, you have one screwed up imagination." She said before bursting into laughter. Nex sighed in relief, "I thought you would be mad." Luna shook her head, it has been a long time since somepony managed to scare me as much as that, though I hope I was the only one who had such a scare. Nex nodded, "Of course."

For the next five minutes Luna explained to the group what happened, due to nex not even knowing what he had inflicted upon her.

After awhile the eight ponies decided it was time for a pillow fight. Not the best idea.

Being experimented by a lurker had its advantages, first of, being an alicorn, second, ability to learn magic quickly, third, natural instinct to help reflects and other battle skills. To put it simply, he was godzilla, the others were skyscrapers. Nex dominated, sending his feathery doom pillows across the room, punishing any effort to fight it. Resistance was futile.

All pillows that made their way towards nex were intercepted by his magic, redirecting them towards his opponent.

Soon everypony but Nex collapsed to the floor, exausted. Fluttershy fell asleep, rainbow dash and applejack tried to cover themselves with pillows, and twilight made a fort made of books. Luna was the only one who was still in the fight, rolling away from the incoming pillows as Nex threw them. Soon though luna was also exausted, and Nex stood triumphantly. "I am the surpreme lord o-" A pillow smacked him right in the face, thrown by a rather angry dragon. "Go to bed! It's almost two in the morning!" Nex realized his mistake, and gatherd up a few pillows for a makeshift bed. The others did the same, and the room was filled with the sound of the wicked headless horses winning, wait... no, its rainbow dash.

Luna rolled over to Nex, bumping up againt him playfully. "Mind if I sleep here? There are too many feathers and blown up pillow cases over there. Nex nodded, and snak into the pillows.

Soon they also fell asleep, succumbing to the sleeps wonderful grasp.

A/N: Hello! Once again... Anyways, I Made this chapter extra long, I hope you liked it :3 I thank you all for reading my story, please review, they are very nice to read. :/ 


	5. Chapter 5

Fallen from Darkness chapter 5

The sun peaked over mountains in the distance. A warm wind shot through the air, warming up the afternoon. Several clouds dotted the sky, serving as a perfect cover from the afternoon sun. Beaneath the clouds stood a large village, paired with an apple orchard of almost equal size. Near the center of the city stood several public service buildings. There was a gaurd station, a town hall, a park, and a library. Inside the library laid eight ponies. Each one was sound asleep, though with the rouge rays of sunlight peircing through the windows, Nex was having a harder time then the other.

It felt like something was strangeling him, almost visiously. He kept his eyesw closed, resisting the pesky sun, though due to the thing grabbing him he could'nt move away from it. After a few more minutes of attempting to ward off the sun, Nex decided that it was time to wake up. First one eye opened, then another. His eyes were filled with a familiar crust, so he wiped it out of his eyes and stood up, or at least tried. The moment her got to his hooves he collapsed on the ground. He looked behind him, frustation evident upon his face. He was shocked though, to see none other than the princess of the night cradleing his back. She had her muzzle dug into his upper chest, and her hooves wrapped around him like a filly would a stuffed animal. She had a smile across her face, and Nex could'nt help but be entranced the princesess beauty. her mane was messed up from the pillow fight and she had a little bit of drool on her cheek, but that did'nt ward off Nex. He smiled, at her before trying to pry her off him without waking her up. After failing miserably, he decided to wake her up, the only reasonable way to get her off. 'Though she did make a wonderful blanket...' Nex thought, while she gently nudged her shoulder. 'You have got to be kidding me.' The princess of the night slept like a rock.

After a few more taps, and a light shove, he decided to simply teleport off of her. the room was filled with a black flash, before the two dissapeared only to return in the same position a few feet away. Finnaly her just decided to push until her grasp loosened then climb out. Much to his disapointment though, she woke up.

Nex grinned sheepishly as they made eye contact, and Luna just looked horrified. She quickly got off of him, and began to frankticly apologize. "I am so sorry, it's just, I am used to sleeping in a big bed, and I tend to cuddle, an-" Nex stuck his hoof in her mouth, and hugged her. "Don't worry about it, if anything you made a great pillow." Nex said, a small blush adororning his cheeks. Luna's face was as red as a tomato, but she still smiled, "Thank you, Nex."

"Awwww, you two would make the cutest couple." The pair of alicorns heard behind them. Behind them stood pinkie, and she was coverd in pillow feathers and dried frosting. A torn up pillow case was ontop of her head, but she didnt apear to notice... or care. "I-I-I... what?" Nex studderd, his blush increasing. "Suddenly the pinks pony was completely clean, all things that were previosly coverd her were now on the floor in the bag. Along with the rest of the mess in the room. Luna just smiled at Nex, a small smile on her lips, "I guess I could see that, what do you think, Nex?" Nex entire face was red. "I-I-I B-but-" he was interupted by roaring laughter, aparently the others had been awake, even fluttershy was sofly giggling, a hoof in her over her mouth to try and not make it too obvious.

"Luna... that was priceless, Nex's expresion was the funniest thing I have seen since rarity dressed up spike as a... what was it?" Rainbow dash asked. "I belive the term is, 'Wildabeast' but It could be something else." rarity replied. Nex shrank into the mound of pillows behind him, a embaressed smile across his face. "Ha hah very funny, anyway's what are we going to do today?" Nex asked the group. "Well I have ta work at the apple farm, it's almost harvest season," Apple jack said, before bidding goodbye and walking out the door.

For a few minutes the group cleaned up themselves and the messy library. Soon after rarity and fluttershy left, each having something to do. Rainbow dash stayed however, already done all the work for the week. Being captain of the cloud team, she was able to plan out a week, taking about 15 hours, and have the rest of the week off.

Pinkie pie decided that she wanted to throw a party for Nex's arrival, so she left to begin planning for the party.

The group of three walked out into the afternoon sun, all of them opening their wings to warm up their feathers.

"So what was it like? Going to another dimension? I heard you had something called hands... seems like it would be terrifying." Nex asked. Twilight shrugged, personaly they were easy to figure out then these dang wings, hands, no problem." Rainbow dash spoke up, "So what was this other 'rainbowdash' like? would you say she was as awesome as me?" rainbow asked. "Twilight rolled her eyes, "I told you, she was the spitting image of you, and I wasnt there long enough to compare you two, and why would you even want to know?" Rainbow dash shrugged, "I thought it would be interesting is all, by the way were are we going?" Rainbow dash asked, confused as to why they were heading towards the everfree forest. "I dont know... we should head back." Twilight said. "The timberwolves have been more aggressive lately, they are starting to venture out of the forest.

The group quickly left the edge of the forest, deciding to head to a breakfast place. They kept up with the small talk as they walked. "So Nex, what exactly were you attacked by? And how did it turn you into an alicorn?" Nex winced a little, "I um..." Luna butted in," He was attacked by an manticore, and his body reacted strangely to its poison, taking his memory and changing his body." They all knew it was a lie, but they respected Nex's and Luna's privacy.

Soon they reached a average cafe, and thehy walked in. They ate their meal in silence, not realizing how hungry they each were. Once they finished their meal they proceded to walk around the town. They went to the town hall, quilkl and sofa shop, among others. Soon they explored everything, and we making their way back to the library. They were stopped however, as a two young fillies, pulled by another filly, crashed into Nex. All four ponies flipped over, and had the scooter land on them. "Ugh, what the?" Nex asked, confused as to why three ponies had sailed into him.

"What did we hit?" one asked Her mane was a pleasent red, and her coat was a bright yellow. A red bow sat ontop of her mane, and she seemed to be coverd in tree sap and pine needles. "Oh hey rainbowdash," another one said, also coverd in tree sap. Her mane was a beautiful magenta, and her coat was a simple orange. A pair of wings sat on top of her back, showwing that she was indeed a pegasus. "Oh hey its princess Luna... Princess Luna?!" Another one shouted, her mane was a stylish purple, though it was striped into two different hue's. her coat was white, and atop her head was a short white horn. The three fillies intantly bowed to the alicorn, before flipping back over their wagon, much to Nex's displeasure.

"He shoved the wagon off of him, and in turn getting the wheel off of his right wing. He sat up, and the fillies looked absolutly terrified. It's not every day a male alicorn appears from under a ponies wagon. "Hello," Nex began, What are your names?" He was sent to learn about friendship, and the fillies seemed nice enough. "Oh, so that's what... or who we hit." the orange one said. "My name is scootaloo, this is applebloom, and this is sweetie belle." Scootaloo said, pointing to each of them. Once the fillies had flipped everything back over, and gotten in the wagon, they bed their fairwells. "Well see-ya Nex, we will see you at the party!" As they left, they each shouted, "Cutie mark crusader timberwolf tamers!" "Timberwolf tamers?" Luna asked,"How is that a good idea?" I dont know, but we need to make sure that they don't do anything stupid.

The group followed the fillies, though far enough that they were not seen. They wanted to see if they were just tooting their horn. It would'nt be the first time.

After about half an hour of gathering nets and other materials, the cutie mark crusaders rushed to the edge of the forest. They decided that they were indeed not joking, much to their surprise. they were right about to get them away from the forest before any timberwolves came out of the forest, but their timing couldnt have been worse. Five timberwolves came out of the forest, their horrid breath making them all wince. "Wait..." Scootaloo began. "How do we catch a timberwolf?" They shrugged, and stayed silent for a few seconds, before beginning to scream and run. Nex rushed foreward, intercepting the wolves. He slammed into the first wolf, breaking off his wooden legs. While it was immobilized, Nex moved to the next one. It lunged at Nex, snappping his jaws on Nex's forehoof. He screamed in pain, but grabbed the wolf and crushed it against the ground. One wolf let out a horrifying howl, and soon even more wolves came from the forest.

The others were to shocked to move a muscle. Eighteen timberwolves, all after Nex. Nex began to back away slwoly, before finding himself against a massive boulder, behind him, the cutie mark crusaders. He looked at them, and saw the absolute terror in their eyes. He was the only thing standing between them, and when he realized that, he snapped. Nex knew that if he failed to stop the wolves, they would go after the three innocent ponies behind him. He was their only hope for survival. Yes they got themselves into the trouble, but it was not worth letting them die. He began to walk towards the wolves, pure determination in his eyes. He would protect them, no matter what. As he thought this, he found himself coverd in a strange bure black hood. It was ripped in several spots, and he watched as his coat changed to an terrifying black. His veiw changed, and he seemed to be looking at himself from above. He could see everything around him, making a sneak attack inpossible. His eyes turned to a bright white, and the seemed to smoke white flames. he did'nt have time to think about it though as the timberwolves aproached him. They looked unsure of themselves, and for some reason Nex smiled. On instinct he raised his hoof, a jagged black sword in his hoof. The timberwolves charged, only to have the blade tear through their wooden bodies. their bodies burst into a black smoke wherever they were hit, and it seemed to burn through them.

He killed all but three of them before they ran back into the forest, tails between their legs. With the threat gone, he returned to normal. He looked to the fillies, their expression were of pure awe, and so he looked to the others. Confusment, awe, puzzlement, and horror. Luna's face was terrified, not of Nex, but of what had just happened, and that her sister's suspisions were correct. She mouthed a name, a deadly name that is not known by many. "Shadowgaurd". Nex found himself unbelievably tired, and he passed out. There were no dreams, no nightmares, just... darkness.

A/N: Sorry if the chapter feels rushed and poorly written. It seemed like the best way to introduce the main plotline. Yep, prepare yourself, this story is about to get intense. Though maybe not as intense as you are currently thinking it will be.

I Dont know if you have noticed or not, but I have tried to put a little humor in the latest two chapters. Did it work? Or did it just seem like a pathetic attempt at making a joke? :P

Anyways, send me some stinking OC's I am planning on having some be evil, and two or three (Maybe four) being 'good'. Seriously, I dont care how retarded you think your OC is, I want it. :) Not to be too demanding.

-Decadeshadow 


	6. Chapter 6

Fallen from Darkness chapter 6 Pre-A/N: First off, I would like to thank you all from the wonderful support I have been getting, made me feel bad for not posting for two days :3

I would personaly like to thank AnomalousPony, for sending four stinking reviews... at 12:00. They woke me up, but nevertheless, thank U. :)

Okay, on with the story.

It was cold, though there was'nt any wind to be the cause of gthe discomfort. The floor felt smooth and slightly wet to Nex, though that be due to the large gash in his hoof, slowly leaking out little drops of blood.

Drip... Drip... Drip...

Nex's eyes shot open, and he perked up. His first thought was "I'm dead?" but after seeing his bleeding hoof, he was proved wrong. He looked around, and was rather perplexed. The floor was a sleek black, though the small puddle of blood beneath him was slowly expanding. Several destroyed chairs and benches lined the walls, peices of wood and broken weapons stuck into some walls and the floor. Several skeletons were on the floor near him, though not all of them were pony shaped. Three of them, each one having a few missing bones, though the main shape was identifiable.

Drip...Drip... Drip...

Nex was gettinhg slightly dizzy from the blood loss, but other than that he seemed fine. The room had two doors, one that looked like it led out into a balcony, and another that seemed to go somewhere else. He chose to look over to the balcony, so he slowly clammerd over. Upon opening the door, his jaw droped.

Drip... Drip... Drip...

The drops of blood fell over the side of the balcony, down to the ruined city below. He was standing on the top of canterlots tallest tower. Several pillars of smoke erupted from the town, and in the distance he could hear screams. Almost every building in sight had a massive hole in it, some were even completely ruduced to rubble. Below he could see the canterlot gardens, only to see that discord was once again in his stone prison, though he would never be able to escape. The statue was missing several limbs, including the head.

Drip...Drip... Drip...

Deciding to leave the horrific site of the ruined canterlot, he went to the other door. It winned as he pushed it open, and everything went silent. The screaming outside, the few birds, even the sound of fire. The only sound was the one of Nex's hoofsteps as he walked on. He saw more skeletons, most of them ponies again, though none of the beasts that were in the other room.

Drip...Drip...Drip...

Nex felt like he had been walking for hours, but whenever he passed a window it was the same, no sun, no moon, just dark storm clouds. Nex was about to leave the castle in serch of somepony that could explain what happened, when he heard a door to his right swing open. The door made a thud as it collided with the wall. The hinges groaned as it bounced back ever so slightly. "Why not?" Nex thought as he walked through the door. He instnatly began to question his choice, as he noticed at least ten more of the beast. Several arrows seemed to peirce their skulls and a few of their ribs. About ten feet ahead were several more dead ponies. Each one of them had a quiver of arrows straped to their back, and a crossbow within reach.

Drip... Drip... Drip...

As Nex continued down the path, he began to notice an increase in the corpses. The hallways became smaller and smaller, a perfect choke point for the beasts. After awhile he reached a door. It was baricaded by desks and chairs, but Nex easily mooved it away with his magic. He opened the door, only to find that he was in the throne room. He was in one of the side entrances, and all of the others were baricaded with wooden beams and nails.

Drip... Drip...Drip...

The bleeding was beginning to increase, but Nex did'nt care at the time, he was too focoused on the throne. Several dead beasts lined the foot of the throne, and a were even crushed against a wall. The throne though, was not enmpty. It was the first non-skelital pony he had seen, but that didnt mean he likeed it aqny more. It had a black hood over itself, and a massive scythe to the right of it. Thinking it was dead, Nex attempted to touch the staff. To his surprise, he was shot back into a wall.

Crack... Drip,Drip,Drip...

Nex screamed in pain as he felt his hoof break, and the blood increased it's outward flow. The pony was getting up now, and it's full size became apparent to Nex. It was over three times the size. The pony is described as 'it' because it was no longer a pony. It had no hooves, or horn, or wings, or mane, or tail, heck, there was'nt even a torse. Just a black cloud filling the shape of a hood. Nex watched it for a second, before getting to his hooves.

A cold, evil, cruel laughter rang through the room, sending shivers down his spine. He stood defiantly against the beast. Obviously he is the reason why almost everypony is dead. Nex sent a magical burst at the shadow, hitting him square in the chest. It seemed to nothing, and it only increased its laughter. It waved it's shadowy hoof, and Nex went sailing once more.

There was no snapping, no breaking, and abosultly no dripping this time. While Nex was thrown away, he managed to teleport behind the beast. He sent another magical shockwave at him, and this time it tore through his cloak. It grunted in pain, but responded with a swipe of his scythe. It sliced across his hoof, butthe cugt was instnatly sealed up with a simple healing spell. Nex ducked as another attakc sailed right over his head. Nex sent another magical blast, though right at the beast's hood. It only seemed to make it angry, and thus it slammed the scythe down on the ground. Bright green cracks, almost neon, shook the ground. The room was filled with the sound of screams, and not all of them were ponies. When Nex looked into the pit he saw many species. He did'nt reconize alot of them, but each one had a look of what Nex asumed, was intense pain.

The cracks began to grow larger, and the creatures began to grab for Nex. He attempted to shoo them away, and it actually worked. They sank back into the pit's, and left. The massive figure lifted up its scythe, and was about to swing, but it stopped. Instead it shrank to the normal size of a pony, and the cracks disapeared. It walked up to Nex, and placed a hoof on its shoulder. Nex was confused, "Um... what?" Nex thought.

It smiled at Nex, and it slowly began to fade away. It handed the scythe to Nex. He of course, rejected it, but it would'ny have it. It pushed it into his hoof, and said two words, then it dissapeared. "Free them" it said.

Nex watched as the area around him began to fade away, and the sound of sobs replaced the screams. Nex was suddenly laying down, and he felt a small amount of weight on his stomach. It felt awkward, as it quiverd with each sob he heard. He found it hard to open his eyes though, and for a few moment's he tried to open his eyes. after finnaly blinking a few times, his vision returned, and his heart sank.

He was in a hospital bed, several machines and trays around him. His hoof was coverd in gauz, and he felt a tingling sensation whenever he moved it. His head felt as if somepony had taken a chainsaw and cut him in half, but the weight restricted movement of his hooves. Finaly looking down, he smiled a little.

Not because she was crying, the pony he had found the most interesting, and the most kind. It took awhile to get her out of her shell, but the was for him. She helped him through every struggle he faced, and it was his turn to be there for her.

Her sobs made a few trails down her face, and onto his stomach. Deciding to not make her suffer any more, he hugged her. She was surprised, but after a few seconds, she excepted it. When they finnaly pulled away from eachother, luna slapped him, hard. "Ouch! hey that hurt!" Nex griped. "That's for scaring me." She said, though she was smiling at the alicorn. He hoof came down again, slapping hims again. "What was that for?!" He asked again, and Luna rolled her eyes,"To give me an excuse to do this."

She leaned in, and kissed him. It was not a super pasionate or long kiss, it was just a quick peck, though that doesent mean it was any less special to them. "Better?" Luna asked, though she had a deep blush adorning her cheeks. "Yeah," Nex began. "I'll take that over a slap any day." She rolled her eyes, though the smile only got wider. Then she pushed jim off the bed.

"Ga-ah!" Nex shouted before he fell to the ground with a thud. "C'mon, we need to ask celestia why you are still alive." Luna said. "Oh... Thanks for having confidence in me." Luna winced a little at that. "We did... for two months." Luna said, still wincing. "WHAT?" Nex asked. "We will explain, but for now, just follow me." Luna said.

As the pair walked, the same phrase slowly began to eco into Nex's mind. "Free them..."

A/N: Hello! again... Anyhow, any OC's are welcomed, and thank you for reading my story! I apoligize for the wait... The chapters are too short to be able to make u guys wait that long... anyways, please review, any critisism or just a pat on the back is a very nice motive to keep on writing.

Also, AnomalousPony, you review at the worst possible times. :) 


	7. Chapter 7

Fallen from Darkness chapter 7

It is rumored that the halls of canterlot are made of pure gold, or even solid diamond. Rarely anypony ever ever gets the chance to see the halls, so nopony can disprove of it, and so the rumors spread. They became ridiculus, ranging from being made of soft pillow, to filled with the body parts of equestria's criminals.

As Nex and princess Luna quickly walked down the halls, Nex could'nt help but stare. The hallways were like any other halway, plain and simple, but that was not what Nex was staring at. He was staring at Luna, not as a perv, but in confusion. He was confused as to what had happened in the royal canterlot hospital, and if it was what he hoped, he had no idea how to react. Are they 'together'? Or was sheer emotional distress that brought her to do what she did?

Either way, Nex didn't have time to talk to her about it, as they came across two massive doors... the entrance to the castles royal hall. The two doors were quickly enveloped by a purple hue, and Nex reconized it as Luna's magical embrace, and with a loud creak, the doors opened, revealing the nearly empty throne room.

Two large waterfalls lined the sides of the massive throne, and much Nex's surprise, it was empty. Luna then continued to lead him to a side of the wall, to the right of the throne. Luna stopped, and looked to Nex, her smile wavering a little, then, she walked into the wall. A golden arorua surrounded the wall, before the final hair of her tail went through, and the walls returned to its previous state. Knowing better than to keep her waiting, nex folled her.

His body was filled with a strange of him, he saw only black, which was somewhat unerving. He felt cold, yet, not uncomfortably so. His mane seemed to drift and twist around, as if he was in water, and then as quickly as the feeling came, it left. The pitch black was replaced by a dimly lit room. Several candles stood on tables, a few drops of wax slowly making their way to the bottom. Several stacks of books stood on benches and chairs, a few were even on the floor. Massive shelves lined the sides of the small room, seeming to tower over everything. I saw Luna sitting in a chair, a cup brought to her lips. Nex got the feeling there wasn't anything in it, and she only had it as an excuse to not talk. Next to her, sat the figure of celestia. Nex almost gasped at her appearance, earning a small chuckle from the princess. He mane was no longer flowwing, and large bags hung below her eyes. Her coat had a few scratches on it most likely from the crowded room's books.

"Why hello Nex, I see you are finnaly alive, worried us for a second." She said with a small chuckle. "That is funny how?" Nex thought, as celestia stopped laughing. "Okay, now back to bissness. "To put it bluntly, I need to look inside you head." she said, expresionless. "W-what?" I stammerd. "Luna put her empty cup down, and spoke up. "What she means, is that we need to bring back your memories, and that can only be done with the use of a mind spell. It won't hurt, I promise." She said, also expressionless, but she did raise he roof as she promised. "Um, why do you need to do that exactly? I thought my memories were gone forever, and would'nt they just be the life of just a regular pony?" The two princesses looked at eachother, frowns on their faces.

"Should we tell him?" Luna asked. Celestia nodded,"He needs to know." Celestia said. She sighed, "Nex, what we are about to tell you may never leave this room. If anypony were to find this information, all of equestria will fall to chaos." Nex nodded, and prepared for what celestia was about to say. Celestia began:

"Many ponies think that me and my sister are imortal, that we are the 'gods' of this realm. This is only partly true. As alicorns, we host celestial figures. In some ways, I am the sun, and Luna is the moon. The history books speak of our parents, also alicorns. They never owned the sun and moon though, instead, light and darkness. Together they founded this world, help create it, shape it, and bend it to their own will. They were given all of the credit for creating this paradise, but most of the work was done by the truly immortal beings. They had created billions of other worlds, in thousands of different dimensions and planes, but when they found life on this planet they bistowed our parents with means to control the planet in perfect harmony. They have no name for themselves, but we have learned to call them shadows, for they still lurk here today. Most of them are simply observers, making sure the balance is kept, and providing the tools to keep harmony. They are the creators of many well known weapons, for instance, the elements of harmony. Other weapons were less, noble. For instance, my royal sword and Luna's scythe. Both have unimaginal power, and can only be used by their owner. Not only did the shadows provide tools, but they gave us protectors, we soon after named them elementals. There were hundreds of them at one point, but they soon after locked themselves away, until a use for them arrived. Several of these elementals include fire, ice, water, air, rock, steel, posison, electricity, and magma. They fought all that opposed the harmony, and they overpowerd all. The shadows decided to give us a few more things to ensure the harmony. The result, were the overlords. They were similar to the elementals, but there were only four of them. They were brutal, and even used the ememies tactics against them. They include energy, war, time, and the two most powerful, life, and death. Nopony dared attack us, and so the most of the shadows left, off to make a new civilization. With the overlords, elementals, and elements of harmony, all wars ended without a single death, and peace ruled over all. With time they decided to burrow themselves in the planets core until they were needed. The elements appeared to me when Luna turned to nightmare moon, and since then it has been all we needed. But now, I belive they might not be enough."

Nex spoke up, "But what does this have to do with me?"

"It has everything to do with you." Celestia resumed. "You were found imrisoned by a lurker, the only enemy who ever dared attack us with all of the shadows gifts. A lurker does anything in it's power to eat and maim ponies. It rips out souls and eats them, a fate so horrible that any spells that allow such use have been erased from existence. No offense, but you SHOULD be dead. Lurkers have no thoughts other than to eat. It makes no sense that it should eat you. This is the reason why we must enter your mind, we belive you are a shadowgaurd, immortal servant of death.

"A servant of death?" Nex asked.

Celestia nodded, "A shadowgaurd, as I said, is a servant of death. None have ever been seen though, but we do know that they are extremely powerful and adept at magic. They have two bodies on their soul, a regular one that they hide themselves in, and one were they do battle, an unstopable state of power. We think that it is this state that you enterd in order to save sweetie belle, scootaloo, and applebloom. If you are indeed a shadowgaurd, it will be very difficult to enter the gaurded memories, but it would explain why the lurker could'nt kill you.

Nex was stunned, but agreed to the procedure. "What will happen exactly?"

Celestia looked a little hesitant. "well specifictly we will have to open something, a door, a window, anything, but there is most defoinatly a gaurd."

"Excuse me?" Nex asked.

"There has to be something that gaurds your memories, otherwise you would... remember them. Is it okay if we begin?"

Hesitantly, Nex nodded, and sat down. Luna's and celestia's horns glew brightly, before everything in nex's vision faded. Everything was pitch black. Nex could no longer feel the ground below him, and it felt as if he was floating in water. "water..." Nex thought, and suddenly the scene changed. He found himself in a dark blue liquid, and automaticly he swam up to the surface of the water. Massive waved surrounded Nex as rain poured down. Massive storm clouds hung above, and lighting struck down. He heard coufing, and he looked to his left. Luna was there, and she looked slighty annoyed. It reminded him of a time when she found him rediscovering ice cream, and the scene changed once again. He was in the royal pantry, and his face was coverd in ice cream. The other Nex watching his previous self did into the ice cream, not noticing Luna standing in the doorway of the pantry, the same look on her face. He was surprised to see not one, but two Luna's and celestia too. Celestia was gasping a little, and was soaked. Luna was also wet, but she had stopped coughing.

"Wha?" I asked myself. "We go wherever you think of, hence the ocean and here." Luna said, shivering a little. Instantly processing the information, he though of a nice and cozy room with a few chairs surrounding a lit fireplace. They all sat in the chairs, drying off and warming up. "So, were do we go?" Nex asked.

"We go where ever you want, it is your mind after all." Celestia said. "You have a cozy mind by the way." Luna said, wrapping herself in a blanket Nex thought up. Nex thought of a door, and he found that he wasnt in control for a few seconds. He found himself back in the same room her had dreamt of when he was asleep, the skeletons of the ponies and what looked like lurker still in the same spot. Nex gasped in pain, and clutched his head. He was filled with a strange burning agony, and he fell to the ground. He watched as his hooves were cut in multiple places, and he felt his ribs shatter. He saw his hoof twist back awkwardly, snapping the bone. The two alicorns rushed to his side, and the castle was filled with a malicous laughter. Nex realized that he probrably had to repeat the same thing he did in his dreams, and he got to his hooves. The princesses voices began to fade away, and soon he heard nothing but the laughter.

"shut up shut up shut UP!" Nex thought as he looked to the door. He used his magic to write on the floor. "Follow, done this before, prepare for a fight. Can only hear laughter."

They read it and nodded, and Nex led the way. Having known exactly were to go, he made it there fairly quickly, and soon they came across the door to the room. Nex walked up to it, and was about to twist the doorknob, when he felt something drip on his back. The laughter stopped, and was replaced with nothingness. Nex turned, right into the face of a lurker. He didnt have time to react, as it sent it's spiked tail into his back. Nex screamed, as was through away into a wall. He felt his spine shatter and crack, and it only got worse as the wall collapsed on him. His veiw was blocked, but his hearing returned.

In the dream, pain was real, but when you left the dream all of your injuries stayed there, until you returned. Pain was what fear turned to, and the lurkers greatest weapon was fear. Nex heard the sound of combat fill the room as celestia and Luna fought the lurker. Flashes of light purple and gold lit up parts of the destroyed wall. Nex could'nt move from the waist down, which made sense. His lower body was almost completely torn off. Blood was already puddled the ground below him, and the sticky liquid filled the room with a coppery smell.

Suddenly a scream filled the room, and a massive flash of golden light shot through the hall. It was Luna's scream, and Nex immediatly perked up. He found himself desperatly trying to push the wall off of him, and much to his dismay, it did'nt budge. More wimpers filled the room, and it only furtherd his need to get out. With all of his energy he pushed, and it still wasn't enough. Eventually he simplybegan to climb out of the rubble, but he found that his lower hooves were being crushed by a rock. Nex sighed in defeat, but to his pleasure, a golden aroura coverd the stone. It was lifted off, and Nex's body rolled out into the open halways. He saw celestia, her face was grave and filled with pain, but it was pain for her sister Luna, who was leaning against the wall, clutching her side. A large gash in her upper ribs. She smiled at Nex, but it was replaced by a wince of pain. with both Nex and Luna injured, celestia went to the door, he grabbed the handle and twisted. The door flew open, and a black smoke poured out. It enveloped Nex, and the ground around him faded. Everything went black once more, and he found himself sitting on the ground of the previous room, the candles significantly shorter than they were before. Luna gasped and checked her side, making sure that the wound was no longer there. Nex could once again feel his legs, and he smiled. Celestia though, had a horrified expresion on her face, for she had caught a glimpse of Nex's memories, and she stared at Nex, he face full of fear...

A/N: Hello! I apoligize for the wait, but i wanted to start Outcast and finish gone. Sorry if this chapter seemed to gruesome, but then again you probrably don't care, or you do, I don't know. I still need bad OC's and they will be enterd in in a few chapters,(More or less) I promise. Please review, They really do help.

If you are wondering why I havent posted on oppisites atract for awhile is because it is currently on pause. Sorry if you hate me, but I dont think my stories are that good, so I doubt it will make you hate. Sorry If this wasn't what you were expecting, but hey, this is mah story. :3 I do what I will with it.

If it feels rushed I apoligize, but c'mon, I am still new at this.

-decadeshadow


	8. Sorry guys

Fallen from darkness chapter 8 : Srry

Hello readers, srry no chapters. My motavation for this story has officialy... died. I am sorry, or really am, but after getting halfway through writing chapter 8, I realized I just didn't like this story. Yes, I had plans, but without any motavation the story kinda drifted away from the plan. I waited awhile, to see if my interest with writing the story would reapear, but, it didn't. Thus, I bring you two options.

1: this is the last you will hear of this story, and you will have no idea what was going on.

2: I bring out one last short chapter, or more of an epilouge, and it would actualy be more more... realistic, than what you would expect from this type of story.

It is up to you. First reviews or PM's will be the decider, -decadeshadow 


End file.
